


Shine

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cervix Penetration, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Lost in heat Koneko goes out to the park to cool off, hoping to ignore her heat period for as long as possible. That goes straight out the window however as she runs into a Unicorn, and the night takes an entirely different turn.
Relationships: Toujou Koneko/Unicorn
Comments: 49
Kudos: 81





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm anticipating there might be a few folk... displeased, with this kind of fic, considering my past history with the DXD fandom. Hopefully it won't come to pass.
> 
> Still, enjoy.

Kuoh Park was always a popular destination for the residents of Kuoh.

However there was another park, located closer to the edges of the city limits. It was less a park and more a nature preserve, hosting many species of squirrels and small animals that lived peacefully, in part thanks to the Gremory family who used a little protection magic so they wouldn't be harmed by poachers, making it a very green, peaceful place.

Koneko Toujou found herself walking through such a preserve, expression stoic as always and with a bag of sweets in her hand. The night air was cool against her bare skin, her sleeveless spotted vest and flowing black skirt keeping her just warm enough to feel comfy, but exposing enough skin to bask in the night air. A gentle breeze blew past her as she wandered down the worn stone path, ruffling her short white hair pleasantly, soothing the Rook's quickening heartbeat.

Normally, she wouldn't be taking a walk at this time, if only because it increased the risk of running into Stray Devils or worse, perverts. However she _needed_ the cold air right now – mainly to counteract the rising burn in her skin, a tingling warmth spreading through her body with familiar quickness. She was in heat.

That in itself was not a new thing. She'd started going into heat pretty much every year for the past two years, and would likely continue to for the rest of her life – a leftover trait of her suppressed Nekoshou heritage. However enduring her heat period was downright torture; stuck in her room with nobody but herself to keep her company. Inevitably she ended up trying to work out the lust on her own, but that only made things worse; leaving her face-down in the sheets as she finger-fucked herself to climax over and over again.

''Mn...'' Koneko's knees twitched at the memory, her thighs almost rubbing together until she picked up her walking pace, forcing her legs to keep moving.

She wasn't allowed to go to school for obvious reasons, nor be in public – mainly because there was a very real possibility she'd just jump the nearest male and fuck them. The mere prospect was mortifying enough that she was willing to stay held up in her room, only ever exiting for a nightly walk where she had less chance of running into people. In the worst case scenario that she found someone, she could always just run away, which she couldn't feasibly do during the day or at school.

Koneko shook her head, her gold eyes flickering ahead and landing on a wooden bench overlooking a small pond. She gladly took the chance to rest her feet, grumbling to herself as she plopped her butt down on the the cool wood, wriggling about until she got herself comfortably. Her bag of sweets jingled lightly and she fished her hand inside it, grabbing multiple chocolate candy balls and shoving them in her mouth, devouring them in moments.

For several minutes she stayed like that, simply eating her sweets. Until the sound of voices disturbed her.

''Mn- ah... ohh~''

Natural curiosity blossomed inside Koneko, the sound of a female voice groaning quietly briefly making her worry that there was someone injured. She glanced down at her bag of sweets and then laid them down onto the bench, hopping up to her feet and carefully sneaking towards the source of the voices – her suspicions growing as she neared a thick clump of bushes near the pond.

Careful as a cat Koneko crept in close, staying close to a thick oak tree as she peered around it, and over the bushes. Immediately she found the source of the voice, her cheeks dusting pink as she found a fair-skinned teenage girl with her legs spread, pink panties around one leg and with a teenage boy between her legs, grunting huskily as he plunged his shaft into her over and over again, the quiet smack of their connecting pelvises muffled by the girl's hot, gasping moans, several fingers loosely covering her mouth.

Koneko stared, transfixed. She couldn't even begin to move away, her eyes soaking in the sight of the two teenagers having sex, the scent of the man reaching her hypersensitive nose and nearly pushing her into a haze of lust. She clung onto her self-restraint barely, but couldn't stop herself from pushing her body against the tree, shuddering as her panties rubbed against the hard bark.

''O-Oh god _yes! F-Faster~!_ '' The nameless girl clutched at the grass and threw her head back, gasping into her hand. ''O-Oh- _Mmph~!_ ''

With a loud, muffled gasp the girl orgasmed, eyes nearly rolling back with pure pleasure as the boy kept burying his thick dick into her pussy, the wet sounds echoing slightly – before with a grunt he came, spurts of cum squirting out of the girl's pussy from the sheer amount he unloaded into her.

Koneko swallowed, giving her head a good shake and backing away as silently as she could. She managed to avoid rustling the bushes around her waist and soon got back onto the path, plucking her back of sweets back up and plopping her butt down onto the rugged wood, shoving her hand into the bag on reflex alone.

_'Don't think about it, don't think about it...'_ Koneko told herself, repeating it like a mantra – stubbornly denying the building warmth between her legs.

However despite her best efforts the memory of the two teenagers lingered in her mind. Of how the boy moved his hips and how the girl writhed beneath him, the ecstasy on her expression too strong to ignore.

And soon, her bag of sweets ran empty, and left nothing to distract Koneko from her lewd thoughts.

''Hah...'' Koneko gritted her teeth, shuddering powerfully as she slid her right hand over her thigh, dipping it under her skirt. _'Just a little, to ease it until I get back...'_

Nodding to herself Koneko pushed her hand under her skirt more confidently, biting her bottom lip harshly as she rubbed her panties. Her polka-dot underwear was damp to the touch and she shuddered, rubbing her clothed womanhood with more insistence – easily able to feel the outline of her lower lips through the fabric. She tried to just rub a little bit but the more she did it the more intense she became, a low moan working its way out her throat as she began to actively masturbate right then and there.

Panting Koneko looked around, but nobody was there to see her. The thought gave her the confidence to dip her hand into her panties completely, trembling as she began to poke and prod at her pussy lips, running her fingertips between her wet folds. The sparks of warmth in her pussy grew hotter and she rubbed faster, the slight friction arousing her beyond belief – and soon tempting her to push two of her fingers inside her pussy completely, moaning into her palm from the good feeling.

_'D-Dammit...'_ Koneko shuddered, forcing her palm against her mouth to hide any noise – shame and arousal coating her cheeks. _'I'm becoming... a pervert too now...'_

The admission only made her move her fingers faster, wiggling them around her wetness and fingering herself. She scissored the digits apart and her thighs clamped together on reflex, pleasure spiking in her pelvis and tempting her to do it again and again, loving the feeling of having her virgin insides spread like that. She added a third finger and curled her digits, rubbing a weak spot inside herself and making her toes curl from the pleasure.

Lost in the heat of her actions Koneko didn't initially notice the sound of rustling bushes – but when she heard a soft, spluttering grunt, she most certainly did.

In an instant her hand was out her panties and she bolted upright, eyes darting to the source – and her jaw went genuinely slack as she found the culprit. It wasn't a human as she expected, nor a Stray Devil... but rather a _Unicorn._ Sparkling silver hide that shone in the moonlight, lavender-silver mane, curled horn on its head; it was the real deal, confirmed when she used her magical senses too.

Such creatures were rare and for good reason, and to her knowledge none had been previously spotted in Kuoh... but she had also heard they had some form of teleportation, in part what made their horns so hard to get. Having one show up in Kuoh was, in hindsight, not the most impossible thing in the world, especially considering how small Japan was and how intelligent Unicorns themselves could be.

However, there was a pair of non-supernatural humans just a few dozen feet away. Oblivious now, but the Unicorn was practically glowing in the moonlight. It wouldn't be hard for them to spot it.

Swallowing her lust Koneko hopped to her feet, approaching the creature. It looked at her with its small black eyes but didn't seem too bothered by her presence, and when she took the time to stretch out her spiritual senses she realised it had a presence nearly as strong as Rias. However since it showed no hostility of its own she didn't worry about that, instead gently touching the horse-like creature on the face, guiding it away.

Mercifully the Unicorn obliged, its hoofs trotting across the stone path as it followed her. She led it down the path a bit before dipping into the forest, slowly backing up the whole time and constantly gesturing for it to follow her, swivelling her head around constantly to search for any possible humans. At this time of night and in the middle of the week, however, no humans were camping out in the woods.

And soon, Koneko found herself a modest clearing, leading the Unicorn into it and breathing a sigh of relief.

''Hah...'' She lowered her arms, content in the knowledge that the humans wouldn't see it from here.

Silence fell over her mind, briefly at peace. Then she took the time to inspect the Unicorn in more details, her cheeks dusting pink when she accidentally caught a glimpse under the horse-like creature, and saw its cock. Its very big, very thick cock – unironically fitting the description of a 'horse cock'.

In that moment, Koneko was reminded of three things. One, she was in heat and horny enough to grind on a tree. Two, she was alone in a forest with a very well-endowed Unicorn. Three, the last two points seemed very appealing together. And if the way the Unicorn was eyeing her lithe body up was any indication, the creature seemed to sense her heat – a fact confirmed when it lowered its head, its nose pressing against her belly, and _sniffed._

''A-Ah...'' Koneko shuddered, whimpering as the mythical creature lowered its head further, her skirt lifting slightly. ''No, this is...''

She wanted to deny it; mortified that she was even considering mating with what amounted to a _horse_... but lust was quickly taking root in her mind, the burning need in her pussy growing far hotter than it had in the past few days. Her stomach twisted and she couldn't get enough air in her lungs, her breathing growing quick as she felt the Unicorn's head move between her thighs. With an audible gulp Koneko reached down and hooked her thumbs into her panties, and pushed them down.

Her underwear hit the grassy floor with a thump, cool night air brushing against her wet pussy. The Unicorn leaned in and sniffed her womanhood, its breath warm against her entrance – before its rough tongue slipped out and licked her pussy. Instantly Koneko gasped, her knees buckling from the unexpected sensation, hot jolts of pure pleasure shooting through her pussy. She barely had the time to adjust to the sensation before it licked her a second time, its tongue pleasant against her pussy.

''O-Oh...'' Koneko's toes curled in her shoes, her spine rigid as the Unicorn experimentally tasted her wetness, its tongue lapping at her sex with slow, rough licks.

The Rook struggled to keep standing upright, her breathing becoming increasingly laboured as the Unicorn licked her folds – her heat cycle making every little bit of friction feel incredible. In that moment she didn't care that it was a Unicorn doing it to her; she just _needed_ some relief. And the Unicorn seemed happy to give her it; the creature's rough tongue stroking her pussy faster and faster, until soon it just got too much for her.

''M-Mm!'' Koneko's legs gave out and she barely avoided falling; moaning weakly as she stumbled down onto her ass, legs ending up spread.

For a few moments the Rook was left like that; eyes screwed shut as she rode out the brief burst of pleasure that quivered in her pelvis. When she dared to open her eyes again she immediately blushed scarlet, nearly going cross-eyed as she gazed at the long cock hovering mere inches away from her face – the Unicorn's large equestrian body partially looming over her to present its shaft to her.

''Ah...'' Koneko dazedly lifted her foot, poking its large cock – blushing when it twitched powerfully against her toes.

Gulping Koneko sat up more, her right hand coming to rest on its large cock. To her embarrassed awe the Unicorn's cock was far too big for her to handle with just one hand, forcing her to awkwardly cup its shaft with both hands – and experimentally begin to jerk it off. The movement was awkward and clumsy but the Unicorn made a soft grunt of approval, encouraging the lust-addled Koneko to keep at it, stroking the beast's cock with lustful enthusiasm.

_'I-It's so big...'_ Koneko swallowed, stroking the Unicorn's cock faster.

The longer she moved her hands in sync the easier the motion got, her grip becoming a bit more steady as she got into the mood of it. At the same time the Unicorn began to grunt and huff a bit, the pleased, breathy sounds sending aroused shivers up her spine. Any thoughts of being caught or watched by others was non-existent; her mind focused solely on the beast in front of her as she jerked it off.

Growing more confident Koneko leaned in, her pale pink lips kissing the pointed tip of the Unicorn's cock. Its shaft throbbed against her lips, making Koneko shiver and tempting her to kiss it more, her lips ghosting over the tip as she pleasured the beast in front of her. The simmering heat in her pussy abated while she worked, only adding more reason for her to pleasure the cock in front of her, the scent of its musk arousing her to new, near-crazed heights.

''Mm...'' Koneko put her lips on the tip and opened them, shuddering as she slowly took the Unicorn's cock into her mouth.

It was thick, forcing her to open her mouth to its limit just to fit the head of its cock inside her mouth. She just barely managed to fit it in past her teeth, her tongue becoming pressed flat against the bottom of her mouth as she took more and more of it inside; soon stopping when the tip hit the back of her throat. Undeterred Koneko started to bob her head back-and-forth, grunting lustfully as she sucked and slurped the cock in her mouth, the overpowering scent of the Unicorn's musk frying her mind.

Lust bubbled in her stomach and she moved her head faster, wet slurps echoing as she slid her lips along the Unicorn's cock, feeling its huge length throb on her tongue. She couldn't fit its full length into her mouth even if she was to deep-throat it so she didn't even try, instead focusing on slurping her lips along its pulsating shaft, her tongue weakly wriggling against the underside of its shaft as best she could.

''Mmph... Mm~'' Koneko stopped jerking it off and instead slid her hands up and down its length with quick, sliding motions, effectively stroking its cock as she blew it.

Salty, almost bittersweet pre-cum dripped onto the back of her tongue – the mere taste immediately sending Koneko into a frenzy, her movements becoming wilder and more desperate. She sucked the Unicorn's cock loudly, her lips becoming wet with her own saliva as she moved her head back and forth, nearly deep-throating the grunting, panting beast. The tip hit the back of her throat repeatedly but she endured it, anticipation bubbling in her heart as she felt its shaft throb more and more-

-until the Unicorn let out a loud neigh, and cum exploded down her throat.

Koneko's eyes widened greatly and she leaned back on instinct, the beast's pulsating shaft popping out of her mouth. Thick ropes of cum splattered over her face, in her hair, on her clothes, even onto the grass around her. Several gushing ropes landed in her open mouth, eliciting a dumb moan from Koneko as she swallowed it, finding the bittersweet taste to be almost-good. It was so thick she had to gulp several times, squirming as the hot cum dribbled down her throat like magma.

By the time she had finished swallowed Koneko's lust came back full-force, her skin practically alight with fiery desire. Her clothes rubbed against her skin achingly and she wasted no time in ripping her top up and over her head, throwing it down onto the grass without a care, her bra soon joining it. Her skirt and socks didn't last much longer, her shoes kicking somewhere off into a bush, leaving the Rook completely naked.

''Ah... n... _nya~_ '' Koneko gripped at the grass, her back arching as a new tingle spread up her body, a moan working its way out her throat.

Too lost in her lust Koneko didn't even notice her Nekoshou traits exposing themselves, her lust overwhelming her instincts and causing her cat ears and tail to pop out. She didn't even notice nor looked back to check, her nigh-hypnotised gaze instead focused on the cock in front of her, the bittersweet taste of its cum still thick on her tongue.

''Mm... more...'' Koneko breathed, twisting away and kneeling on all fours – mewling as she pushed her head into the grass and stuck her ass up, wiggling her butt.

The Unicorn made a gruff, approving neigh. Its hoofs thumped against the grass on either side of her as it got into position, excited anticipation blossoming inside Koneko as she felt its thick cock prod her ass, soon sliding over her thigh until it prodded her pussy. She pushed her ass back towards it, held her breath – and then immediately mewled when the Unicorn slowly pushed inside her, its thick, long cock penetrating her wet entrance and sinking deeper into her womanhood.

Her fingers gripped at the grass and she moaned, pure pleasure spreading up her pelvis as the Unicorn filled her pussy, her wetness making it practically painless. Any discomfort she did feel only turned into pleasure, her mouth hanging open as she intimately felt her tight inner walls be spread apart to accommodate the Unicorn's large cock. The beast didn't stop even as it kept pushing deeper inside her folds, and soon Koneko felt the pointed tip hit her cervix, filling her completely.

''M-Mm~'' Koneko trembled at the amazing feeling, cheek pressed flush against the cold grass as her pussy was thoroughly filled.

The Unicorn was still for only a moment. Then with a low grunt it began to work its hips, its thick shaft sliding halfway back out of her comparatively tiny pussy only to plunge back inside with a rough jerk, eliciting a sharp moan from Koneko as a rush of pleasure shot up her stomach. It took a conscious effort to not let her legs give out under her, moaning whorishly against the dirt as the Unicorn plunged into her tight pussy faster and faster, shaping her insides to accommodate its massive girth.

Fresh jolts of pleasure hit her pelvis as the Unicorn picked up speed, hammering her cervix with powerful thrusts. Warm pre-cum smeared against her cervix and as the Unicorn continued pounding her she felt its cock sink in a little deeper, causing Koneko's mouth to open wide as it began to penetrate her cervix – until with one more rough thrust, it plunged past her deepest parts and hit her womb.

'' _Mmaah!_ '' The grass barely managed to stifle Koneko _shriek_ of near-orgasmic bliss, her inner walls strangling the Unicorn's girthy cock.

The Unicorn grunted, its shaft throbbing inside her pussy as it actively pounded her womb, each powerful thrust nearly jerking her body forwards. Koneko's eyes were wide but unseeing, unable to think of anything but the massive cock currently railing her from behind, making sure she would never be satisfied by another cock other than its cock. The thought fuelled Koneko's bubbling orgasm, the mere prospect of having sex like this in future massively turning her on.

Wet arousal dribbled down her inner-thighs as the Unicorn pounded her, the sound of its cock entering her wetness audible. The repeated impacts against her deepest parts rapidly pushed her closer and closer to climax, her insides tightening up from the rough pounding – until finally Koneko reached her limit.

'' _HYAA!_ '' Koneko _screamed_ as she climaxed, her tight pussy clenching like a vice around the Unicorn's girthy cock.

The beast grunted, relentlessly railing her even as she spasmed and buckled beneath it, pounding her womb with powerful thrusts. Its shaft hit all her good spots, her insides squeezing its hard cock for dear life – and soon the Unicorn reached its own climax, releasing a loud, guttural neigh as it came.

Thick white spurts gushed into her pussy with such force and intensity that Koneko saw white, her mind briefly shutting down as her womanhood was completely pumped full of Unicorn cum. So much shot inside her that it quickly gushed back out her folds, and when her knees gave out and she flopped down onto her stomach the Unicorn kept cumming – unloading its milky seed all over her naked body from her perky ass to her cat tail to her slim back, several ropes splattering up her shoulder blades and getting in her hair.

''A... Ahh...'' Koneko twitched, mind completely and thoroughly fucked.

It would take nearly half an hour until Koneko stirred herself out of her post-orgasm haze, and the moment she could she made the Unicorn her familiar; a position the beast accepted with grace.

Rias would later comment on her sudden lack of aversion to perversity and new pet, but never made the connection why.

[END]


End file.
